


Fools

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, its p gay tbh, just a...slight bit i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that chrom feel when your crush finds your note</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!!!! i love chrom. and chrobin of course

Chrom really didn't have a choice, did he? Gauis made a bet that if Chrom didn't at least say a simple "Hello" or "Do you have the homework?" to the new kid, Robin, then he must write a note about him. Chrom knew that he wouldn't win. He had a week to say something to his crush, but he just couldn't. Every time he tried, the crippling anxiety grew within him. It just wasn't easy to say something to your crush. Especially if you're Chrom, the most well known guy in the school. How would people react if they knew he had a crush on the new comer? It's only been a week and Chrom was head over heels.

"Look, loverboy," Gauis teased, "Just write the note and get on with it. The only people that will see it will be me, Lon'qu, and his boyfriend, you know, Libra. That's all!" Gauis shrugged and grabbed a lolipop from his pocket, popping it into his mouth.

He did as he was told, he began to write the letter, his hand shaking at every start of each sentence. Chrom bit his lip and hoped Robin wouldn't see it. His thoughts were loud and Gauis could tell.

_Dear Robin,_

_The way you make me feel is...an incredible feeling. It's only been a week since you've been here, but it feels as if I've known you for so long. I used to see a boy with white, greyish hair in my dreams. I can't help but see that boy in you, or see him as you. I love every feature you have. Each of them is gorgeous, but your eyes shine the brightest. I...think I'm head over heels for you._

Chrom though about writing more, he wanted to pour his feelings out into this letter even if Robin wouldn't see it. He wanted the boy to know the way he felt. He was desperate for Robin to know how he felt, how much he wanted to feel his touch, he just wanted Robin to be his.

Chrom smiled as he picked his pencil up from the paper, Gauis snatched the paper from his desk and began to read aloud. "Dear Robin~," He started off, "The way you make me feel is sooooo incredible~! I love your eyes, so beautiful!"

"Stop, Gauis! It's not funny!" Chrom yelled, trying his hardest to grab the paper back from his friend's reach.

"Aw, Chrom! C'mon, you're so in love with this guy. Just ask him out already!" Gauis began to make kissy faces at his friend, pretending to be Robin and wrapping his arms around Chrom's waist. Chrom tried to push him off, he really did, but the weight of Gauis was too much. "Seriously, Gauis! Stop! I don't like Robin!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Robin, Libra, and Lon'qu walked into the classroom. Libra was holding his boyfriends hand, his other covering his mouth and looking at Lon'qu. Robin's expression was one Chrom could never forget even if he tried. The couple walked over to Chrom, Libra was trying to calm him down and Lon'qu was scolding Gauis.

"Robin," Chrom addressed, "I-I didn't mean to say tha-," He was cut off by Robin, who had tears forming in his eyes. "Libra, I'll see you later," he choked out. He began to run out the classroom door and through the halls. Chrom's pupils went wild, he couldn't believe what he had caused. He needed to fix this, to assure Robin that yes, he really did like him, more than just like. He...He was in love with Robin.

"Libra, I have to go find him. I have to tell him the truth," A look of worry and regret formed on Chrom's face, darting towards the door and into the hall. He had disappeared from his friend's sight. He knew he must make things right again. Libra and Lon'qu both looked at each other, nodding their heads in agreement; as if they read their minds.

"So, Gauis," Libra said, "Why did you think that was okay?" He began to cross his arms across his chest, Lon'qu wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. He stared deep into Gauis' soul, he could tell he was making him uncomfortable.

"Guys, chill, really. It was a joke! I was messing with him like, you know, best friends do."

~

It took a while for Chrom to find Robin. He tried every where, the basketball court, lunchroom, and other classes. He was starting to get worried by the minute. He had one more place to check, which was the boy's restroom.

He walked in, searching every part of the bathroom for Robin. He noticed that one of the stalls were closed shut. He knocked a couple of times, making sure that if it was the boy he was looking for.

"Robin? Are you in there? I really need to talk to you..." Chrom wanted to give him an explanation, that he only said that because Gauis was teasing him about his love for Robin. Any chance he had with Robin might've been ruined, he just knew it.

"Chrom," Robin replied back, "I-I'm fine really. Don't worry about me." He began to sniffle, rubbing the tears away from his eyes and cheeks. Robin couldn't tell, but he knew his eyes were red and puffy.

"Robin, no, I-I didn't mean to say that! I really...care about you. I only said that because, well because Gauis was making fun of me and I didn't like it. I actually, I," Chrom stuttered, realizing that he was confessing to Robin.

"I love you, Robin. Ever since you came here your first week, I've had a crush on you. Your eyes are really beautiful, every feature of yours is! I've been having dreams of a boy with white, greyish hair and he looked just like you. Before you got here, I've been having dreams about you. I could only..feel as if this was meant to be."

A blush formed on his face, cursing at himself. "Gods...Robin, I understand if you don't want to talk to me, really, I wouldn-" He was cut off by Robin opening the stall and pulling him into an embrace and pressed his smooth lips against Chrom's. This must've been a miracle, Chrom thought to himself. He could only kiss Robin back passionately before pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"Chrom, I...I love you too. Ever since I came here, I've had a crush on you. I just, love your blue hair and the way it falls to your face when you're playing basketball. I love when you say 'Gods!' whenever you're embarassed. I love...everything about you."

Chrom was shocked at the confession that he had just received. Fairly, he thinks it was the best one he's gotten from anyone. He started to blush more, trying to hide his face from Robin. It was like a dream come true, almost like a fairy tale confession. Chrom was exstatic.

"Robin, I'm so...happy you feel that way about me. I'm glad our feelings are mutual. Maybe, you wouldn't mind...being my boyfriend?" Chrom questioned, biting down on his lip and looking into Robin's eyes.

"It'd be an honor, Prince Chrom."

**Author's Note:**

> !!! cool  
> 


End file.
